The Cullens New Allies
by Twifan23KD
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Carlise meets brother from his human life and his family. And what is Carlise Grandaughter Nessie falls in love with one of the members of the new coven. Jacob never imprinted in nessie in this he is just a family friend,sorry
1. Carlise's Brother

_**Vampire Parents, Werewolves Friends And A Cross Breed Boyfriend**_

Part one

Nessie POV

My granddad carlise came home from work and asked the whole family to go to the dinning room, Which only i really use since im the only one who really eats i tend to hunt with my family though.I stopped ageing at the age of fourteen we had just move back to forks after 60 years and most of the human people who knew my family were dead or very old. A lot of people thought that Jacob Black my moms friend imprinted on me but he actually didn't he was so in love with the lights and i was in the way he did smell bad so i was not his imprint it turned out he imprinted on Leah clear-water but he just never noticed. The wolf pack is a close friend of my family. The whole family was in at the table my Grandad at the head, my gran mother Esme at his right my farther Edward at his left next to my dad was my mom Bella, then there was me the my aunt Alice, my uncle Jasper opposite carlise to Jasper's left was Rosalie then next to Rosalie was Emmett next his was Esme.

Carlise POV

"well i have called you all here tell you something" I began. "when i was human i had a brother called Alexander" I continued. I started tell all the family of what happened today

_**FLASBACK TO FORKS HOSPITAL TODAY AT 11:30**_

_**finishing up my patient i walked out of the room to be met with the smell of a vampire. I went to investigate to see a man walking down the hall his light blond hair similar to my own and the features of my little brother who was said to be killed in a gun attack at the age of 22 this man looked to be that age. He must of caught my scent too he stopped and called out in a whisper only vampires could hear "Hello is there" i decided to make my present known I steeped out i saw his features twist of curiosity to shock. i was sure mine mirrored them, I had a dim memory of my little brother but i had a good enough image and this man fit the description i decided to test my chances and called his name "Alexander?" his face was even more shocked he called back to me "carlise?". i stepped in front of him i got a good look at him i was sure he was looking at me. Me and my brother had a very close relationship we never had a fight there was only about two years different. I noticed he had the look of a vegetarian with his gold eyes. After sitting down and talking i discovered that he was changed by the love of his life Anastasia white. He faked his own death, and he was joined by people and changed one he has his own coven including him and Anna there were six.**_

_**I told him about my own and he wanted to meet my family just as much as my own i said i would contact my family and we would meet soon after that i left for home.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Edward POV

i was worried about yes Carlise said they were vegetarians but Nessie is still human. i heard the thought of others around me i felt Bellalift her shield to let me in on her thoughts.

_Wow another coven and the carlise's brother im sure there nice if there anything like carlise dont you think Edward?- Bella_

i turned to her a nodded she didn't look convinced that i was egare to meet a new coven.

Alice started to get a vision i couldn't help but maybe it will give a look at this coven.

_**Alice's Vision**_

_**are family was in the baseball clearing and a group of six entered. one who looked a lot like carlise about age 22 at his side was his mate with long dark gold hair she looked about 21 22, next to her was a girl who looked about 19 with medium light blond hair with brown bits snieing though next to the girl was a boy about the same age as the blond girl he had dark brown hair. Behind the four upfront was two blond boys but one looked younger than the other. the youngest looked fifteen the other on looked 18 19 mostly all of them had gold eyes except for the younger blond boy had blue mixed in with the golden brown. And then I heard my own snarl in the background of the vision.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Questioning thought from Alice was sent to me

_Why were you snarling at the end of my vision Edward - Alice_

that is what i wanted to know the only thing will get me to be that protective is Bella or Nessie.


	2. Meeting The New Family And The Vision

Part 2

Nessie Pov

I cant believe it i now have a great uncle that's so cool and he has family like my own, from what Carlise said that the other family had two girls the mother Anastasia which was my great aunt now, And then there was another girl called Angel who was my cousin then the three more cousins who were boys Evan,Harrison and Aiden. We were going to meet them now we arrived at the baseball clearing and i saw group come out of the bushes. First was a blond man and from a distance he looked like my grandad, Next to him was a lady with pretty golden blond hair who was smiling warmly at me and the rest of the Cullen's with her arm around the blond man. Next was another couple a small blond girl just taller than pixie Alice but smaller than my mum she was smiling happily at us next her was a tall brown haired man who smiled shyly at us. Then two boys came out of the bushes next if they weren't standing next to each-other i wouldn't of noticed the other I was looking at the smaller boyish one is long blond hair with what looked natural brown and black highlights sparling though his fringe nearly covered his eyes it suited him he and the older boy stepped in line with his family i had to say he was cute. I suddenly heard my dad let out a loud snarl ohh great i just got that cute boy in trouble at times my dad is so unfair.

Bella POV

The family stepped out and Esme and carlise stepped to greet them "Hello im Esme you must be Anastasia and Alexander" she held her hand out. Anastasia shook her hand and said "Hello Esme, Carlise but please call me Anna" she smiled. Esme started introducing us to the other family "well this Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice" she pointed to the person as she said there name, "And this Edward,Bella and Nessie" she pointed at are group Edward was still looking at the two boys they seemed nice enough. Anna started to introduce her kids "well this is Angel and Evan" she pointed to a couple to there right were a blond girl and a brown haired boy stood, she pointed to the boys at the back first the taller older one "this is Harrison" and then she pointed to the younger boy the one my little Nessie well fourteen year old Nessie was staring at "This is Aiden".

Nessie POV

Aiden Aiden Aiden thats that boys name we all split up my grandparents went with Alexander and Anna, And my mom and dad went to join my aunts and uncles, I walked toward the two boys at the back of the flied i saw one called aiden tense and my dad shot his head and walked over behind me i just ignored him they were good vampires like the Cullen's "hi im Nessie" aiden just nodded I thought he wasn't breathing. he nodded in my direction then turning and walked back in the bush.

Edward POV

I was talking to the members of the white coven even though they all have different last names they preferrfed to be known as the white coven. But then i heard his thoughts "_**She's beautiful**_" I saw that boy aiden staring right at Nessie but then she flipped her bronze like hair back and walked to wards the boys, her scent hit like twenty thousand trucks but held his breath i followed behind her he might be resiting now but who knows what happen well alice dose. The boy turned and walked away. then alice's vision hit me

_**alice's vision**_

_**the cullen family was out hunting Nessie was inside the house reading but as if she waited for something. hands sild over her eyes she stood up and to see a blurry person all you could see that Nessie wrapped her arms around the stranger then muttered "i love you..............A**_

_**Then The Vision was cut short **_

* * *

so who is she inlove with and why is a member being mean ohh well hell lighting up hopefully

i dont own twilight if i did i wouldnt be writeing this.

* * *


	3. see you again

**part 3**

Nessie POV

my dad decide the whole family went for a hunt after we meet the white family, i really didn't want to go. I lay ed on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Aiden. It was stupid i seen him once and i was already addicted to him it was insane but he had a blank look like he was trying to shake things off, but i already fancying about making Carlie Cullen what are you think you met him a couple of hours ago and you already have a pull to him.

I finally woke at 7:30 to see my mom and Esme cooking, I sat at the table i had breakfast and i changed into dark skinny jeans black trainers **(A'n:or sneakers im english we call them traniers) **pink and black hood jacket with a pink shirt underneath with my bronze hair curly as usual down my back i grabbed my bag and raced down stairs.

I ran to my dad's Volvo the story was that, jasper and rosalie were twins, I was a Year nine (or freshman) i used the last name cullen, I had to call my dad Edward cullen he was acting as my real brother because of the same colour of hair he was in Year 10 (a sophomore), My mum used her name Bella Swan a year 10 pupil who was supposed to be the younger sister of year 11 pupil Emmett Swan yeah Emmett decided to be my mom's brother weird, And alice was the adoptive Cullen who was in year 10.

We arivved to see the white family kids,Angel waved to us she was so sweet she couldn't hurt a fly, Evan was alright a bit shy but he did laugh at Emmett's weird and stupid jokes. After Aiden left for a reason i dontknow Harrison liked competition so he and Emmett were wrestling constantly it was an even fight even with Emmett's muscle and Harrison's speed they respected a draw. I saw a familiar blonde hair with brown and black highlights leaning against the boot of the car i walked with my family to the white family. i was looking at the blue doors of the entrance when i felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned slowly to be met by a smiling Aiden i looked in his eyes and hoped to see the traces of blue but i couldn't all i saw was the lightest golden brown he must be full.

"Hello Nessie im sorry i didn't talk to you yesterday im AidenQuil" he stuck his hand out i took i felt the a electric shock i didn't think he felt it or maybe he was covering. The doors opened "ill see you later Nessie " with that Aiden was walking away Harrison ran up to him.

My classes went by quickly I got to line for food to see a bored Aiden sitting alone,his family were sitting with mine. I walk to aiden "can i sit with you?" i asked shyly, he looked up and smiled "Sure". i sat in-front of him my use to tell stories about when she and my dad frist met "can i ask you question?" i said "you just did but ill ask a second one" i saw a part of him didnt want to answer a special question.

"so why arent you sitting with your family?" "yeah" he then looked away i started to eat my food he took bites at his.i want to know more about him so i asked "can we play 20 questions"

"i guess we could" "ok you first aiden" "ok favourite colour"


	4. Are Talk

Attention im sorry its not an update but i will be making a Imprint story and any twilight fan or you dont have to be is allowed to enter to be a wolves imprint the available wolfs are =

Paul

Seth

Brady

Collin

Embry

And Maybe extra when thought of any suggestions on the wolves are welcome

the template from application to be a imprint

**Name: **_(this an example of a character already in the story) Jacory Storm_

**Age:**_(please be 14-21) 15 _

**Birthday:**_ 7th November_

**Looks like:**_Layered Curly Black Hair with green eyes slightly Tanned_

**Pearsonality:**_ Sarcastic, Tomboyish, Friendly_

**Werewolf:**_ (a made up one)_

**History:**_moved from England a year ago has two brothers and loves to play fight with them (please make yours be more descriptive please)_

_I do Hope You Enter and please send your Application Private Messaging or Review!!!_

_Thank You.....................TwiFaN23JD_


	5. The Smell

**_Disclaimer : I own Nothing Of Twilight_**

**_Hey Peoples This chapter is writing in the celebration of new moon the movie opening i cant wait to see it............_**

**_later here is the next chapter_**

**_ohh by the way sorry to do this but is important but you don't review i don't write.........._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nessie Pov

Adien was fun to be around i could slightly see that the shy cover was breaking away, during lunch my dad kept sending glares at us but i didn't care and Adien didn't either.

A couple of really cute girls come to our table and tried to flirt with adien, she sat next to him and stuck her hand out "Hello I'm Ivy nice to meet you" i her voice was strange and high, but Adien just mumbled hello then carried talking to me, i was just happy and confused at the same time why is he spending time with me instead of others.

After school I took my books out my locker and put them in my bag. I saw the white coven getting in to their car, my family was waiting by my dads Volvo and uncle Emmett's jeep. I walked over and slid in the back seat my parents were in the front. My mum looks over her seat to face me "hi sweetie how was your lesson's" i just shrugged my shoulders i looked into the review mirror to see my dads angry expression. What is wrong with him

Adiens POV

We were on are way back to are house. Harrison started chuckling under his breath but i heard him, "what?!?" i Turned to look at him, He just laughs harder and turns to look out the window.

"Hey Adien?" I heard the song like voice of my sister angel i looked up she had turned fully around her knees resting on the passenger seat "So Nessie Cullen wow" she winked at me. i turned my head to my window, Evan continued what angel was saying "And Edward the mind reader Cullen" He started laughing. "Yeah i know I'm in the dog house i don't have to reminding" i said under my breath. Harrison Laughed even harder that he was doubled over.

Once we reached are home i lifted my shirt over my head and took of of changing, phasing in the process.

Nessie POV

I Heard a faint smell i lifted my window to see something yellow in the trees hid from view and my dad heading in the same direction.

* * *

**Remember Please Review ............................. Its right there tell me what to do to improve my story..........................Please?**


	6. What Is This Boy?

Ive

Well here it is thanks for the reviews on the last chapter

And last thought ............... You don't review i don't write

* * *

POVAdien's

"Idiot, Idiot,"I kept mumbling under my breath. The rustling of leaves got louder i could of easily out run him but i slowed and turned in to the clearing i met the Cullen's.

The rustling followed me i took of into the trees. I phased back to my other form. I put my clothes on that were tied around my ankle. I walked out of my cover of the trees to see the person i was expecting, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen POV

My eyes followed the four legged creature run into the tress i knew it would come back into view in a minute. I sat down on the middle mound in the centre of the clearing. I heard the deep intake of breath and narrowed my eyes at the youngest of the White coven step out from the trees.

"Hello Adien" I said tring to control the anger that i felt for this boy."hello" the quiet response of him. "Why were at my House?" still blocking my anger, I knew why he was there i just wanted him to admit it. ".............I....have............... " Adien stopped talking,

i rose from where i was sitting. This boy is testing my temper to much "Continue" i stepped closer. "FINE! I imprinted on you daughter" He took a step back but no i wasn't finished yet. I ran behind him, but he turned around faster than i ran. I looked in disbelif ad the Vampire boy change in a yellow nine foot wolf. What is this boy?..................

Nessie POV

My dad came back an hour later. An another two hours later the white coven arrived everyone except the person i was mostly looking for.

and Next day........................ He wasn't at school.................................................................

Day after the next

I walked with my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to the lunch room were we would meet with my family and the white coven all except one.

"hey Alice?" i said "Yes?" she replied while we were outside the door of lunch room "i have to get books out of locker ill see you later" "ok" and with that she and uncle Jasper went in.

I walked to my locker and opened it to be greeted with pictures of my aunts and uncles my mum and dad. i took my books i needed out.

I felt a presence next to me i looked up to see a white coven member who Ive been missing, and i don't know why.

"Adien?" he just smiled and nodded his head at doors and walked towards them, my dad wouldn't like but hey! i was a teen

so i followed after him.............................

* * *

Hey that was the 5th Chapter please review

and if you have suggestions please tell me i take everything on broad

but please review.......


	7. I Love You

**Hello On The 12th Day Of Christmas Twifan23JD Gave Me A New Chapter......................**

**An update on my imprint story it is set to premiere the 1st of Jan 2010**

**ohh and Remember you don't review i don't write**

* * *

Adien's POV

I heard Nessie following me. I stopped sharply and Nessie stood next to me "Nessie can you run fast?" she nodded.

"OK follow me..", I started running not to fast Nessie still following behind.

We past the Cullen house till we reached my house it was sort of like the Cullen's..........

three floors, lots of windows and cream in colour. i nodded towards the house and walked up the steps to door Nessie stood behind me "Come in".

We stepped into the lounge the light pastel colours all around us went up two floors to the top floor's. I was leaving all the doors open that we walked though, so when i showed her she could run, run from the house, run from me.

We stopped at my bedroom door ,I opened it and walked into the room.

Nessie POV

Adien walked into his room and stood in the middle of the it He lifted his hand and invited me in, I met him in the middle of the room. He stepped back "Im gonna show you who i really am". He walked towards the bath room tookhis t- shirt off and pulling the door of the bathroom open that was so wide that three of him could walk though at the same time.

He closed the door behind him after twenty seconds of silence a growl ripped apart the quite air. the door opened again and a big huge wolf walked towards me.

This wolf is much larger than my mum's friend Jacob Black. Jacobs just about six feet this wolf is easily eight feet.

I touched the wolf's fur the same color as Adien's hair it was soft the muscle relaxed under my hand. I stretched to meet Adien's furry ear i was ready to say it "I love you Adien" the wolf starred at me and leaped to the bathroom and ran to the bathroom. Aiden ran back in without a shirt and picked me in a hug and bent down to my ear and whispered "i love you".

Just as we were about to kiss a loud voice screamed " **RENESMEE!!!! **"

* * *

**Well that was that ohh who do think it is? tell me who you think it is**


End file.
